Je te choisis
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Eggsy hésite entre Harry et Tilde, qui choisiras-t-il ? Va-t-il aider Harry à se souvenir ? Spoil Golden circle PS : Message pour ceux qui suivent la fiction MHA à la fin.


**Salut la compagnie ! Me voici pour un petit OS sur Kingsman.**

 **Après avoir vue « golden circle », j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour écrire sur Eggsy et Harry. Ce n'est pas obligé, mais lisait mes autres fictions sur ces deux-là avant de lire celle-ci, je vais en faire référence.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue, il y a des spoil sur l'intrigue, donc ne venait pas lire. ^^**

 **Bref de papotage ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Je te choisis_

Après avoir réussi à placer le mouchard sur la cible, Eggsy était secoué. Trop de choses bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser à cause d'une puce.

Harry était vivant, mais amnésique. Tilde n'était pas amnésique, mais elle était une princesse. Son cœur balançait entre les deux, il ne savait pas qui choisir.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers un bar un peu douteux. Il se posa sur une chaise au comptoir et commanda un martini. Peut-être que l'alcool l'aiderait à choisir.

Il enchaîna les martinis, tout en regardant des photos de sa princesse, ou en pensant à son mentor. Pendant un an, il avait cru qu'il était mort, il avait cru avoir perdu son cœur avec lui.

Ses pensées le menaient sans cesse vers Harry, il se souvenait de sa beauté avec ses deux yeux, mais aussi avec son unique œil, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et charismatique qu'au début de son apprentissage. Il se souvenait encore de l'intense douleur qu'il avait ressenti après avoir assisté à la mort de Galahad, il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien et il la ressentit à nouveau, comme si elle avait hiberné durant tout ce temps.

Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, Tilde était plus une remplaçante, certes elle ne ressemblait pas à Harry, mais quelque part, dans son comportement, elle lui faisait penser à lui. Avec ses manières distinguer, la façon dont elle se sert des couverts, ou quand elle lit dans le fauteuil d'Harry.

En repensant à sa dernière discussion avec Harry, il se rendit compte de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas fait attention ou plutôt ignoré…. La lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Il eut l'envie soudaine de savoir ce que signifiait ce regard. Il se doutait de la signification, mais il se forcer à ne pas espérer.

Sa décision fut prise, il termina son martini et il partit en laissant la monnaie. Il avait un plan en tête et il le mènerait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son ancien mentor. Jusqu'à maintenant sa détermination était sans faille, mais est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement tourné la page avec Tilde ?

Le petit être dans ses bras bougea et son regard se détacha de la porte pour regarder le chiot. Ses yeux lui disaient « Vas-y ». Il expira une grande bouffée de dioxyde de carbone, et il entra dans la pièce.

Il voyait Harry dormir, il imprima dans sa tête cette vision calme et sereine de son amour qui allait bientôt disparaître de sa vie. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que l'homme qu'il aimait s'en irait sans savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Harry se réveilla en sursaut en voyant Eggsy sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Tout va bien. Pas de panique. J'ai eu envie de vous offrir un petit cadeau d'adieu. Sa voix était calme et posée, mais son cœur saignait de plus en plus. Il s'approcha d'Harry avec le chiot. Vous ne le trouvez pas mignon ?

\- Si. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux.

\- Vous avez envie de le prendre ? Il lui tendit le petit être qui le prit doucement.

\- Salut. Il souleva l'animal à la hauteur de son œil pour mieux observer son adorable bouille.

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour le chiot, le jeune agent sortit un magnum de sa poche et visa le chiot, peut-être, allait-il réussir.

\- Vous croyez que je devrais le tuer ?

\- Mais vous êtes malade ! La panique se propagea dans l'œil du borgne qui se mit de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Quoi ? Où est le problème ? Eggsy continua de pointer son arme vers le duo en les suivant à travers la pièce.

\- Vous n'en ferez rien ! Il faudra d'abord me tuer ! Il alla se cacher dans un coin de la pièce, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait le chiot.

\- Quoi ? Vous tuez ? Eh bien je vais vous tuer tous les deux.

\- Personne n'est assez dingue pour tuer un chien !

\- Même pas vous Harry ? Vous avez été assez dingue pour tuer un chiot, vous vous souvenez ?

De son unique œil, Harry voyait les papillons dessinés sur les murs de sa chambre prendre vie et voler dans tous les sens. Des fragments de souvenir revinrent violemment les uns après les autres. Sa maison, ses collections de lépidoptères, Mr Pickle empaillée, le jour où il avait tiré sur son chien avec une balle à blanc, toutes ses missions, sa rencontre avec Eggsy, ses sentiments et sa mort.

Harry était enfin de retour.

\- Une balle à blanc !

\- Oui Harry !

\- Une putain de balle à blanc ! Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Mr Pickle ! Il est mort à un âge avancé d'une pancréatite !

Eggsy baissa son arme pour voir l'ancien Harry revenir parmi eux. Il voyait enfin ce regard indéchiffrable qui l'avait hanté. Ses larmes, qui étaient refoulées jusqu'à maintenant, coulèrent toute seule pour descendre le long du visage du jeune Kingsman.

Harry pleurait lui aussi, sa mémoire enfin revenue, il prit conscience de ses anciens sentiments et il posa le chiot à terre pour prendre dans ses bras son ancien élève.

Ils pleurèrent tous les deux, ils pleuraient de soulagement et de bonheur. Ils firent passer toutes leurs émotions à travers cette étreinte.

Après plusieurs secondes d'étreintes, Harry s'écarta d'Eggsy pour prendre son visage en coupe pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et sans attendre, il embrassa le jeune homme. Le plus petit fut surpris sur le coup, mais très vite il répondit au tendre baiser de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Ils se séparèrent tout de même pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Je t'aime Eggsy.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

\- Alors, je peux annuler le taxi ? Merlin venait d'entrer.

\- S'il-vous-plaît Merlin. Harry retenait près de lui Eggsy, décidé à ne plus le lâcher.

 _The End_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire sur My Hero Academia, sachez que je n'ais pas abandonner, j'ai juste un peu de mal et malheureusement, mes vacances sont remplies. Je pense que j'aurais plus de temps pendant avril.**

 **Merci de laisser une petite review et à bientôt !**


End file.
